


Show Me

by maxthetransguy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But mostly fluff, Christine is goals, Fluff and Angst, M/M, expensive headphones hinted at, jakemy for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Christine is fed up with two pining idiots, but trying to get them together is harder than it looks.





	Show Me

Christine is done with this garbage. She loves her friends, no one can say otherwise, but she is very done with one Jake Dillinger completely pining over one Jeremy Heere who is also head over heels for the other. Not to mention, she is sick of Michael Mell always coming to her for advice with his boyfriend Rich, but she is the only one who knows they are dating, and she has been sworn to secrecy. Therefore, she is Expensive Headphone’s couple therapist. And now she decides she will have to play matchmaker for Jake and Jeremy.

Christine knows Jeremy. He won’t even admit he was bi. There was no way he will ever make the first move. So Jake has to be the one to do that. But before she can talk to Jake, she needs evidence that Jeremy likes Jake.

The stage is set! Jeremy sent the “Be there in five” text three minutes ago. Christine opens her laptop and readies it, trying to find the prime spot to film. A knock sounds on her bedroom door. Christine quickly presses record before moving to open the door.

“Hi Jeremy!” Christine greets happily.

Jeremy smiles. ”Hi, Chris. Uh… w-what did you want to talk about?”

Christine puts on her best serious face. “Take a seat, Mr. Heere,” she commands, gesturing to her bed as she took her seat in the desk chair.

“I am going to regret this aren’t I?” Jeremy sighs.

Christine smiles grimly. “I’ll ask the questions here, Heere,” she snaps. Christine breaks her fierce facade for a moment to giggle at her own pun. Then the angry mask drops back down. “I’m going to be straight to the point. Answer honestly, chump. Do you want Jake action?”

“Nope. I’m leaving,” Jeremy says, immediately standing to make his escape.

“JEREMIAH GEORGE HEERE, sit down this instant or I’ll pop ya!” Christine snarls, fully committing to the mob boss role.

Jeremy looks shaken; Christine is an amazingly convincing actress. He sits back down, staring at his hands.

“I’m not gay. I… I like girls,” Jeremy mutters, sounding desperate.

“You can be bisexual. You are into both.” Christine lets her cold exterior drop, looking at Jeremy with kind eyes.

“I mean, maybe? I do think guys are attractive sometimes, but I’ve never felt anything like this for a guy before Jake,” Jeremy whispers.

“So you do like Jake?” Christine confirms, smiling slightly.

“Y-yes. But it doesn’t matter. I’ll get over it. He’s straight and would never notice someone like me. Not the way I want him to,” Jeremy mutters.

Christine frowns, silent for a moment, before she smacks the back of Jeremy’s head. “No!”

“What the fuck, Christine?” Jeremy yelps, rubbing the spot.

“Language! And you, Jeremy, are an idiot. Jake is about as straight as a frying pan.”

“Frying pan?”

“Not to mention he’s totally gaga for you! He tries to always hang out with you or sit next to you! The poor guy thinks he doesn’t have a chance!” Christine yells.

“I’m still confused about the frying pan thing….”

“He’s pansexual!” Christine shouts.

“O-oh. But that doesn’t mean he would like me! There are so many attractive, funny, nice people out there. I’m not someone that the Perfect Jake Dillinger would be attracted to,” Jeremy growls. “I’m leaving. It won’t happen Christine. Drop it.”

Jeremy storms out, but not before Christine can see the tears falling down his face.

Jake’s phone dings with an email. Only Christine Canigula uses email to contact her friends. His smile drops as he reads the subject.  _ Jeremy needs help! _ He opens it, immediately interested at the name of his crush. There is no explanation, only a video. Jake presses play. He watches the “interview” with rapt attention, smiling slightly at Christine’s performance. Then Jake watches in shock as Jeremy admits his crush.  _ Heere thinks I wouldn’t like him? _

Christine texts him two words.  **Do it.**

Jake replies with one.  **Tomorrow.**

The next day, Jake jogs up to Jeremy waiting for the bus at the end of school.

“Hey, bro! Need a ride?” Jake asks cheerfully. “We haven’t hung out in a while.”

“I… um, sure!” Jeremy stammers, pink dusting his face.

Jake beams at him. “Excellent! Come on, I’m parked this way!” 

Jeremy follows him, clearly nervous. His cute blush grows even darker when Jake opens the car door for him.

“So are you dropping me off or do you want to… um, like actually… hang out?” Jeremy asks shyly.

Jake wants to die. How the fuck is Jeremy Heere this freaking adorable?!

“I was hoping we could chill at my place. Maybe play some video games or go swimming. The apartment unit has an indoor pool!” Jake tells Jeremy hopefully.

Jeremy nods. “But I don’t have a swimsuit with me. Can we stop by my place to put down my backpack and grab one?”

“Of course Bro.”

Jeremy smiles awkwardly. Inwardly, Jeremy is freaking out. Why is his crush who is way out of his league being super friendly out of the blue? Now, Jake is a friendly guy, but they never hang out one on one. Then he realizes.

“You talked to Christine, didn’t you?” Jeremy demands.

Jake sighs, deciding to be honest. “Yeah. She sent me that video last night.”

“Video?”

Jake frowns. Of course Christine didn’t tell Jeremy she was filming.

“She filmed your conversation about… me.”

“Fuck. Oh my god if she wasn’t so… Christine I would murder her,” Jeremy groans.

“Jeremy…” Jake doesn’t know what to say towards Jeremy’s mortification as he pulls into Jeremy’s driveway.

“I’m going to go. If you’re trying to hang with me as some sort of pity date, I don’t want it,” Jeremy mutters.

“It isn’t pity!” Jake exclaims.

“So this is a joke. I thought you were better than this. It hurts how wrong I was.”

Jeremy walks out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Jake sits in the car, shocked. Jeremy seriously thinks that Jake would do that?

Jake makes up his mind. He will woo Jeremy Heere if it is the last thing he ever does.

Meanwhile, inside the Heere household, Jeremy is crying unto his pillows. He had thought Jake was genuinely a good, no great guy, but he was wrong. Jake would casually make fun of his crush like that. Jeremy hates Jake for doing that. He hates himself even more for loving him anyway.

The next day he doesn’t go to school. He feels too sick (heartsick that is) to bother even getting up. It is about four o’clock when Jeremy receives a phone call.

“‘Ello?” Jeremy mutters.

“Jeremy! Are you feeling good enough to meet me outside?” Michael asks easily.

“Why?”

“I got a surprise for you!”

“Fine.”

Jeremy trudges downstairs and out the door. Michael is nowhere to be seen.

“Are you outside?” Michael’s voice asks.

“Yes. Where are you?” Jeremy replies tiredly.

“Hear him out, okay?” Michael says before hanging up.

Then Jake Dillinger appears. Jeremy’s heart hurts just from looking at him.

“What do you want, Jake?”

“I uh, got you these,” Jake says awkwardly, pulling flowers out from behind his back. They are bright blue and so pretty. “They are called Himalayan Blue Poppies. I thought you might like them. Your signature color is blue,” Jake says.

Jeremy watches Jake warily. Finally, he steps forward and takes the flowers.

“Thanks, I guess. But why are you here?” Jeremy asks. “And what did you do to rope Michael into this?”

“He didn’t take much convincing. Jeremy, all our friends can see it.”

“See what?” Jeremy is tired of all this. He just wants to sulk.

“I really like you. And when I saw that video, it broke my heart to see that you think I don’t,” Jake says softly.

“How can you!” Jeremy gapes.

“How can I not? You’re amazing and funny and sweet and passionate and awkward and nerdy and cute!” Jake insists, stepping towards Jeremy.

Jeremy holds still, despite the urge to turn and flee.

“I don’t understand how I’m any of that. Except awkward and nerdy and how is that attractive?” Jeremy sputters.

Jake smiles, taking another few steps towards Jeremy until they’re face to face. Or forehead to chin. Jake is so fricking tall!

“Jere, you don’t see yourself clearly. I… know how it feels. All the clubs and sports I do, I only do them because I’m trying to be good enough for anyone.”

“But you’re popular. Everyone loves you!” Jeremy objects.

“Do you?”

Jeremy turns red. “Well I don’t… maybe… I mean… yes?” he stammers.

“Good. Because I love you too.” Jake reaches for Jeremy, wrapping his arms around him and leaning down. “May I?”

Jeremy can only nod. Jake kisses Jeremy passionately. Jeremy replies, shy and tentative, stumbling and nervous. Jake is patient and firm, guiding Jeremy through the kiss until they finally part for breath.

“I love you,” Jeremy whispers. “But I’m scared that one day you’ll see that you’re too good for me.”

Jake shakes his head. “And I hope one day you’ll be able to see yourself clearly and realize how amazing you are. Until then, I’ll try to show you.”

“How?”

“Probably by smothering you with kisses and adoration,” Jake says.

Jeremy smiles slyly. “Then show me.”

Jake smirks and pulls Jeremy in for another hungry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Christine looks on, highly pleased with the turnout. The two dumbasses are finally together...  
Comment if you wanna make me feel joy, don’t if you want me miserable. Jk. Or am I? Oh leave kudos if you liked it too!!


End file.
